Cyborg
Cyborg is a playable hero character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Main (Gods Among Us) Victor 'Vic' Stone was a polar opposite from his father. While SIlas Stone was a very proficient scientist at S.T.A.R Labs, his son was equally proficient in athletics, being the best football player in his college team. However, when Darkseid of Apokolips would commence his invasion on Earth, Vic would be seriously injured during the chaos. In a last ditch effort, Silas used unknown technology (a Mother Box from the Fourth World) to save Vic's life, thus giving him a cybernetic support system and built-in computer. Upon learning of Apokolips' existence, Vic joins the rest of the Justice League in the fight to push back Darkseid. As they were successful, Cyborg would go on to become one of their most faithful members. Regime (Gods Among Us) Cyborg’s fellow Teen Titans did not survive Superman’s rise to power. This trauma, coupled with the influence of other, more experienced heroes, led Cyborg to become one of the oppressive regime’s enforcers. Injustice 2 Victor Stone lost more than his friends at the tragedy of Metropolis, he lost his hope. His anger tempered his loyalty for Superman and he has remained eager to serve the Regime. With the world left unprepared for the looming threat, Cyborg may be the only one who can combat the technological might of Brainiac. Injustice: Gods Among Us Cyborg first appears defending the Watchtower alongside Nightwing and Raven against Lex Luthor, Catwoman, Bane and Solomon Grundy. After Batman arrives to assist them, he and Cyborg receive a warning signal about the Joker setting up a nuclear bomb in the center of Metropolis. After Batman, the Joker, and several of the Justice League members are teleported a parallel dimension, Cyborg, Superman and the Flash begin working tirelessly to locate them and bring them back. In the parallel dimension, Cyborg is shown having joined Superman's One Earth regime and subsequently undergone enhancements to his body. Green Lantern encounters him and the Regime's Raven on the Ferris Aircraft facility torturing their dimension's Deathstroke, who refused the amnesty offered to him by the High Councilor Superman. Green Lantern confronts the two, causing them confusion at first due to his change of uniform color from the Yellow Lantern they know. After Raven is defeated by Green Lantern, Cyborg confronts him but is beaten. Back in the Justice League's Watchtower, Cyborg and the Flash manage to locate the alternate dimension where their allies were sent and plan to use the Flash's Cosmic Treadmill to pull them back into their dimension. Upon making the necessary modifications, they put their plan into motion. However, the inter-dimensional gateway belonging to the Insurgents activates at the same time, pulling Cyborg into their dimension, where he's needed to repair the kryptonite weapon Batman built to use against Superman. After encountering Deathstroke and Lex Luthor in the Insurgency's hideout, Cyborg misinterprets their intentions and attacks them. He fights them both to a standstill until Batman's counterpart and the members of the Justice League arrive and explain the situation to him. When Superman's counterpart announces that the displaced Batman will be executed publicly on Stryker's Island, the Insurgency forms a plan to rescue him using the Watchtower's teleporter. Disguising himself as his counterpart, Cyborg infiltrates the Hall of Justice in order to gain access to the Watchtower, grudgingly accompanied by Deathstroke, who Cyborg doesn't trust, regardless of their lack of history. Cyborg goes to activate the teleporter, when it suddenly activates, bringing Catwoman into the Hall. She greets Cyborg, believing him to be his counterpart, but grows suspicious when he uncharacteristically greets her back. She confirms this suspicion by implying that the two of them are involved with each other, causing Cyborg to play along, unaware that she's lying. His cover blown, Catwoman deactivates Cyborg's disguise and attacks him. He manages to defeat her, only to have his legs remotely locked up by his counterpart, who sends for backup from Wonder Woman, unaware that he's speaking to her displaced counterpart. The two Cyborgs start remotely hacking each other's systems simultaneously, ending in a stalemate. Deciding to settle this like men, the two fight one on one, ending in defeat for the Regime's Cyborg. Their way clear, Cyborg and Deathstroke teleport to the Watchtower, where Cyborg easily takes control of the teleporter using his counterpart's stolen security protocols. However, Deathstroke overloads the Watchtower's reactor as an act of revenge against Superman, jeopardizing the mission and giving the Insurgents only 90 minutes to complete their mission. Once they've secured the displaced Batman, Cyborg teleports them to safety despite a brief malfunction in the teleporter's system. Their mission complete, Cyborg teleports himself and everyone else in the Watchtower to safety, just before the reactor explodes, destroying the Watchtower. In the wake of the attack on Stryker's and the death of Luthor, the Regime's Superman announces to the council his intentions to destroy Metropolis and Gotham to set an example. He orders his Cyborg and Raven to take control of media broadcasts so the entire world can see it. When the Regime begins their attack on Gotham, the displaced Cyborg fights alongside the Insurgents in the defense of Gotham. In the epilogue, Cyborg is shown visiting Lex Luthor's grave, where he places the chestpiece of Luthor's battle suit as homage to their fallen comrade. Meanwhile, his counterpart is taken into custody with the rest of Superman's accomplices. Injustice 2 In a flashback, Cyborg, as an accomplice of Superman's plan to remove the Arkham Asylum inmates, was stationed at Gotham to prevent anyone from interfering. Off-screen, he sets the approaching Batplane's systems to autopilot, and appears before them via Boom Tube to attack them. He fires off a warning shot, which doesn't affect Batman but causes Damian Wayne to veer off course. Cyborg confronts Batman on the ground by admitting his reluctance to attack the latter unless he has to. When Batman refuses to back down, Cyborg tells him that he lost all of his friends in Metropolis, and that a similar incident won't happen again if Superman executes his plan. Batman tells him of his right to be angry, but disproves of Superman's plan by stating it's "not a blank check. And the Justice League isn't a death squad," and the two fight, ending in Cyborg's defeat. In the present day, Cyborg is incarcerated alongside Damian and Superman at Stryker's Island for his role in the Regime, and is guarded by Firestorm and Blue Beetle. During Brainiac's invasion, he is set free by Kara in their attempt to free Superman, and is sent to disable the red sun generators at Superman's prison. While doing so however, Firestorm or Blue Beetle faces off against him, defeating him. He is among his fellow Regime members to come together and outnumber the two heroes, causing Firestorm to prepare to go nuclear. Just as Wonder Woman is about to attack Firestorm however, Batman intervenes, disarming Firestorm. Cyborg then looks on as Batman agrees that he can't defeat Brainiac alone and frees Superman. He is among the heroes at the Justice League table, as Catwoman goes over the plan. Cyborg is tasked to head to the Batcave to bring Brother Eye back online, much to his reluctance. He is also informed he can't Boom Tube in as Batman had reverse-engineered his Mother Box's technology and should Cyborg try to boom tube into the Batcave, he'll explode. He is also informed that Catwoman and Harley Quinn will be going with him. On the mission, the trio boom tube at Arkham Asylum, before being ambushed by Poison Ivy who uses pheromones to mind control Harley to attack them. Either Cyborg or Catwoman defeats her and soon Poison Ivy. While on their walk through the sewers to the Batcave, Harley expresses hope that Black Canary and Green Arrow are still alive, before Cyborg doubts that, explaining that Brainiac only takes the best and the two don't qualify as the best. Catwoman replies that she'd still take them over him. Once the trio reach the entrance of the Batcave, he and Catwoman progress further, while Harley Quinn is left to guard the entrance. The duo are then ambushed by Deadshot and Bane, though they both emerge victorious. The duo reach a corrupted Brother Eye, where Cyborg tries to reboot Brother Eye, before being intercepted by Brainiac speaking through the monitors. Brainiac claims that Cyborg is "the pinnacle of human evolution", though claims that his humanity inhibits him from reaching his full potential, before freeing Grid from his memory subsystems. He is defeated by either Cyborg or Catwoman. Cyborg then returns to trying to regain access to the Brother Eye's neural network. Brainiac states that not even he could regain access, before Cyborg responds that he isn't trying to regain access, but rather teach it to ignore Brainiac. It is successful and Brother Eye comes back online. He is later seen with the other heroes after Superman's apparent death witnessing Brainiac offer a trade surrender Supergirl and he'll spare the Earth. They refuse to take the deal and Cyborg suggests that they short out Brainiac's shields, leaving his ship vulnerable. Black Adam agrees and offers to channel energy from the Rock of Eternity to do so with the Trident of Atlantis as a medium to control it. Cyborg also considers the idea that he create a signal disruptor that could disconnect Brainiac from his ship, similar to how he was disconnected from Brother Eye earlier. He is later seen handing the disruptor to Batman, also informing him that he'll have to be arms reach within Brainiac in order for it to work. Cyborg is never seen again for the rest of the story, though he is mentioned by Superman that with Cyborg's aid, Superman can gain control over Brainiac's ship, in which Cyborg presumably did so in Superman's ending. Powers and Abilities What little remains of Victor Stone's body is protected by Promethium metal shaped into a mechanical exo-skeleton, armed with advanced weaponry and constantly synced to the internet 24/7, allowing Cyborg complete and total access to all information stored in the World Wide Web. Cyborg's mechanical body affords him superhuman strength and durability high enough to trade and survive blows from Solomon Grundy, though not overpower the zombie. Cyborg's on-board weaponry includes his trademarked arm cannon, which can fire either high decibel blasts of sound or small spheres of energy, either in a single burst or rapid fire. Cyborg also possesses a large amount of missiles for long range attacks, which he can fire from a launcher on his back or from his shoulders. Cybrog also contains a built in Boom Tube to allow himself instantaneous teleportation from one location to another. Though his arsenal his impressive, Cyborg's real talent is his computer skills. Victor can navigate and coordinate massive strikes through his natural connection to the web, and hack through almost any security system and take complete control of it himself, so long as he remains conscious during the takeover. If he is knocked unconscious during, or hacked himself, the feedback can knock him unconscious. Special Moves *'Nova Blaster:' Cyborg forms his arm into a cannon and blasts a yellow orb of energy. The Meter Burn version has Cyborg fire a second orb into the air. *'Air Nova Blaster:' Cyborg fires a blast of energy while in the air. The Meter Burn version causes a second blast to fire and travel downward. *'Power Fist:' Cyborg transforms his right arm into a massive mechanical fist and uppercuts his opponent. The Meter Burn version has a Sonic Disruptor blast fire right after. *'Techno Tackle:' Cyborg charges and tackles his opponent into the ground. The Meter Burn version has Cyborg fire a Nova Blaster into his opponent's chest before jumping back. *'Sonic Disruptor:' Cyborg turns his arm into a cannon and releases a series of powerful sonic waves from his arm cannon. *'Up Sonic Disruptor:' Cyborg fires the sonic waves into the air. *'Target Acquired:' Cyborg launches two missiles from his back and controls their trajectory. Mobile Exclusive Move *'Touchdown:' A deadly celebration. Character Trait Repair Circuit: 'Cyborg's character trait is the ability to regenerate health. The longer the button is held, the more health Cyborg regenerates. Other Moves *'Grab: Cyborg grabs his opponent, slams his transformed arm into their abdomen while releasing a burst of electricity to shock them and then tosses the opponent over his shoulder. Super Move *'Target Lock: '''Cyborg begins his Super Move by punching his opponent with an enlarged metal fist. If his punch is successful, the opponent is stunned long enough for Cyborg to transform his upper body into a giant laser cannon that blasts the opponent with a massive energy beam. After a second, Cyborg turns up the power even further, blowing the opponent away. *'Apokolips: Cyborg blows his enemy through a Boom Tube into Apokolips. Parademons attack the enemy and drags them back to Cyborg through the still-open Boom Tube, and he blasts them with enough force to destroy the Parademons. Move List Endings Injustice After Superman's defeat, Cyborg led the assault on the Fortress of Solitude to flush out remnants of the High Councilor's regime. The Fortress was well defended, the battle intense. Cyborg was forced to use unfamiliar Kryptonian tools to make repairs to his damaged cybernetics. Enhanced with the alien technology, Cyborg found he could communicate with Superman's androids and order them to apprehend the opposition. With his army of super androids, Cyborg will bring justice to the world. Injustice 2 Brainiac thought he had me all figured out. Said my humanity made me weak. But fighting for humanity gave me the strength to body that punk-ass Coluan. And before he dropped, I took a few things... His twelfth-level intellect and his ship's data core. I thought the Internet was gigantic. But now? I've got the whole wide universe at my fingertips. First up, I put back every Earth city Brainiac stole, starting with my hometown, the Motor City! Then I keep going... Superman wants to secure one world, but I can reboot tens of thousands! Every last one in Brainiac's Collection. Gonna be a long trip. But another benefit of my new twelfth-level intellect is I can reunite with some old friends. Titans Together. Boo-yah. Costumes Injustice ;Default Cyborg's costume is comprised of a metal exoskeleton, which is primarily gray and silver. Half of his face and the underside of his arms are left bare. He has a red glowing circle in the middle of his chest and he can transform his exoskeleton into different weapons at will. ;Regime Cyborg has a more advanced robotic exoskeleton which features more plated armor, with two red wires connecting his arms to his back. The only human part of his body is the right side of his face, which is bald. Injustice 2 Cyborg's metal exoskeleton combines elements from both costumes in Injustice, being sleeker in appearance but featuring more armored parts. The exoskeleton is colored white and dark gray, with his symbol being featured on his chest. To the right is the base skin for Cyborg, Vic Stone 2.0. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia *Cyborg is voiced by Khary Payton, who voiced him in the animated version of ''Teen Titans'' and currently voices the character in ''Teen Titans Go'.'' *Cyborg's quotes also make references to his role in the animated series. *#When performing Cyborg's taunt, he says "BOOYAH!" which was his catchphrase in the 'Teen Titans' animated series. *#Cyborg often calls Deathstroke by his real name, Slade, which is what he is referred to as in the 'Teen Titans''' animated series. *It seems Cyborg does not know the Teen Titans are alive in the Phantom Zone due to him saying Starfire was killed in Metropolis along with Beast Boy and Kid Flash. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Power Users Category:Teen Titans Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable in Story Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Injustice Playable Characters